The Beauty of Massage
by wenjing10
Summary: After a hard day's work, Khai felt her back was aching badly... Haru came in to give her a massage... but then it accelerated quickly between this couple...


Okay, my dear friend FoxyKhai0209 was having aches on her body after doing some stuffs and she imagined being massaged by Haru. And she even had a dream for that.

She asked me to write this story, so, yeah...

Warning: mature content.

* * *

It was night in Marinatopia. In the Crystal Castle of Harmony, Khai was in her own room. Her whole body was aching badly after a hard day's work. She heard a knock from her bedroom door. The door opened and it was Haru.

"What's wrong, Khai?" Haru asked.

"Oh, Haru... my body... aches..." Khai answered.

"How about I give you a massage?" Haru suggested after he closed the door.

"Oh... sure," Khai responded.

Haru took off his clothes, leaving him with a pair of dark red boxers. "I work better like this," he told her.

Khai blushed when she saw him in his undergarments only. Haru climbed onto her bed. He took off her clothes, leaving her with bra and panties.

"Let's get comfortable, shall we?" Haru whispered seductively on Khai's ears. He placed his palms on her back and began massaging her.

"Oh~ Wow~ Haru~ It feels so good~" Khai moaned in pleasure.

Haru chuckled and his lips curled into a crook smile. He suddenly kissed her back!

"Aaahh!~" Khai did not expected that he would kiss her.

He turned her around to face him. He kissed her shoulders, his lips nudging her bra straps off. His hands reached her bra clasp. With one swipe, the bra fell off, revealing her bare breasts.

"So beautiful~" he breathed and grabbed her breasts. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, causing her to moan in pleasure. He also rubbed her other breast to increase the pleasure.

"Oh! Shit! Haru!~" Khai moaned as she began to feel aroused.

Haru felt her flesh harden in his mouth. He smirked and went to suck the other nipple. His hand applied some massage to the breast that he previously fondled. He pushed her against her bed as he continued fondling her breasts until both of her nipples were rock hard. Khai let out gasps of pleasure.

He then swiftly removed her panties. A wet spot was formed on it. He smiled evilly, knowing that she was now aroused by him. He pinned her on the bed, preventing her from escaping. He spread her legs apart, letting her most private area to be exposed.

His lips attached to her private area. He gave it kisses which made Khai to moan loudly in pleasure. All of the sudden, he ran his tongue over her folds. His tongue slid into to attack her clit. He licked her folds and clit roughly. He began to pick up speed since his Semblance was Speed. His actions drove her crazy until she reached her peak and climaxed. Her womanhood overflew, which Haru happily took in and swallowed.

Haru climbed onto her and kissed her heatedly. His member started to grow hard. It poked at her entrance, causing both of them to shudder in anticipation. He slowly removed his dark red boxers, feeling that it was too tight for his hard member. Once he was as naked as her, Khai immediately grabbed his member.

Her mouth devoured his "friend" and she proceeded to suck as hard as she could. Haru gasped in surprise. He never knew that she desperately wanted his "trophy". His body shook violently due to the building arousal that he was feeling.

"Keep up! Keep up! Don't stop! FFFUCK!" he groaned.

When she heard him, she sucked his member faster. Haru gripped the bed sheets as he came close to achieve his orgasm. He was going crazy and 10 more seconds, he bucked his hips wildly and released himself into her mouth. Khai sucked all of the semen and swallowed them, finding the taste a bit strange but still good. She licked some white residue off the side of her mouth.

Haru smiled apologetically as Khai made her way up to his face. He flipped her over, taking the dominate position again. He kissed her very hard and she kissed him back. His hot tongue entered her mouth and explored her cavern. Khai got hold of his tongue and began sucking on it, earning a gasp from her partner.

While kissing, he sneakily slipped his fingers inside her entrance, this time earning her gasp. His two fingers played with her folds, clit and slit.

"Oh! Ah!" Khai gasped as she felt waves of pleasure rippled over her body once again.

Smirking, his fingers went faster. She screamed in pleasure, feeling that she was going to come again.

"St-stop it! OOOOHHHHH! Fuck! Fucking me!" she told him as she was about to reach her limit.

Haru grinned evilly. He pulled his fingers out of her. Unable to climax at the last moment, she groaned in dissatisfaction. He pulled out a condom and wore it on his member. He smirked as he swiftly slid the tip inside her entrance. He sat up and placed Khai on his legs and hard member. He quickly went inside of her, causing her to scream! Haru attached his lips on hers to muffle the noise.

When Khai stopped screaming, Haru slowly moved his member back and forth. She wrapped her legs around his hips for support. Meanwhile, he grabbed her bottoms and moved her up and down. Then, he picked up speed and was going very fast – no, too fast. They went out of control and their eyes went dulll due to the pleasurable feeling.

"OH, YES! LLLLOOOVVVVEEE!" Khai yelled.

"FFFFUUUCCCKKKK, YEAH!" Haru shouted.

He could feel her walls fluttered around his member. The sounds of their bodies colliding with each other could also be heard, besides their moans. They were screaming each other's names out of ecstasy. At last, they finally came. They collapsed onto the bed, panting and covered in sweat. They felt extremely tired after the sex.

"That was a great massage sex~" Khai whispered to Haru.

"Of course it is~" Haru agreed.

They shared a soft and tender kiss before drifting into their wet dreams.


End file.
